Hearth
by horchatita394
Summary: Dave waggled his eyebrows and mocked him as he pulled the last of their things out of the car, "Let's go back to that forest, you said, imagine all the cabin sex, Dave."


Sebastian was thoroughly dissatisfied with his present state, "I'm fucking freezing."

Dave waggled his eyebrows and mocked him as he pulled the last of their things out of the car, _"Let's go back to that forest_, you said, _imagine all the cabin sex, Dave."_

Sebastian glared and stuck out his tongue, Shut up."

"I'm just pointing out that you're the one who likes it out here," he said smiling and kissing the top of his head, "and then you complain that you can't make a latte with a gas stove and copper kettle."

"Well it's difficult," he grumbled, plucking a blanket from their bags and throwing it over himself.

"I'm sure if anyone can manage gourmet coffee in the wilderness it's you, babe."

"I don't even think this place has electricity," he mumbled miserably from his perch on a battered couch.

Rolling his eyes Dave flipped on a switch and a single hanging light bulb trembled into life, "There you go, electricity."

"Fine. FINE," he wrapped the blanket closer to himself and muttered under his breath, "See if I ever try to be romantic again, it's stupid anyway."

Smiling though Sebastian couldn't see, Dave walked over and wrapped his arms around the tight ball of man the other boy had folded into, "Oh my God you're freezing!"

"Yeah, I said that,'' he huffed, snuggling and making Dave jump.

"No, like, you're frozen. Like chicken nuggets," Dave frowned.

"Maybe you should come here and warm me up," Sebastian said in his most familiar suggestive tone. But Dave was already heading out the back of the cabin, "Hey where are you going? Yogi. David!"

"Relax," he laughed softly as he walked back in.

Sebastian felt his mouth drop open slightly at the sight of Dave carrying a log's worth of wood into the room, "God it's like you're out of a Danielle Steel novel."

Dave smirked, "You read those?"

"You know what those are?"

Shaking his head he busied himself in front of the stove fireplace, poking and lighting and giving Sebastian the most fantastic view of his…, "Are you done yet? Tell me you're done."

"Bitchy."

"Softy."

"Excuse me for not wanting you to catch a cold and get all snotty and gross," he said, finally closing the little gate on the fireplace and walking back over to the couch.

"Be honest with yourself David," Sebastian sat up on his knees, shivering as the blanket slipped off, "you'd still want to tap this, and snot wouldn't get in your way."

Dave shook his head pressing his forehead against the other boy's, "You're disgusting."

Sebastian smiled, "You're warm. Kiss me."

Dave spoke softly against his lips, "Bossy."

Just like that it didn't matter that they were in a not so romantic get-away in what looked like a serial killer's shack in the middle of nowhere. Just like that they ran off to the space between them, the electric touches of too hot and against too cool skin.

Dave kissed slowly down his neck, collecting every sigh and breathless whine that escaped from Sebastian's lips. Everything moved outside of time, the slide of fabric, the smiles turned kisses; nothing felt like it was getting out of hand. It felt like falling into place.

Sebastian bit his lip and ran his thumb over Dave's, "Bed?"

He nosed softly at the line of Seb's jaw, "It's cold there."

Sebastian sat up, leaning back on his elbows, "Dave we don't… I mean I didn't bring you here just to… No. That's a lie, I totally did. But we don't have to, it's totally…"

Dave grinned and kissed him, willing the worry from his face, "Relax would you? I know why we're here, and I'm…yes. I want to. And I'm not giving excuses; it's just seriously colder in that room than it is outside. We can just stay here."

"We're going to fall off this couch David," he said, his eyes sparkling, "trust me on that."

Dave held back a laugh and sat back, giving Sebastian a shove off his seat, "Then let's start on the floor."

Sebastian looked half way between amused and offended, looking up at him from the floor, his sweater already halfway off his torso, "Well are you going to join me down here or…"

Pulling his sweater off he tried to move right past the nerve wracking chill of being exposed and leaned over Sebastian who smiled up at him, "Much better. God… do you have like an internal heater?"

They both laughed, tense and nervous, much more so than Dave had expected, "I know I'm not… I mean I know you have…"

"David," when had he gotten so close, how could his name whispered by this boy sound like something sacred. "You can't mess up, and this," he said waving his hand in the minimal space between them, "has never happened before. I've never done this and have it matter."

All at once his nerves dimmed, not gone but muted and overwhelmed by far more important feelings. He marveled at the sight of Sebastian losing layer after layer of clothing and masks, snarky comments and expensive cardigans unraveling into this beautiful impossible boy whose heart beat an impossible rhythm in his chest.

His expertises seem to fail him and part of him couldn't help but be glad. He fumbled and blushed and squirmed under the other man's fingers even as he tried to give breathless instructions. This wasn't like him, this wasn't like who he had made himself become at all and it was…liberating. He didn't trust, lose control, or bottom. He didn't love.

Above him there wasn't a shadow of fear in Dave's expression, he looked debauched and beautiful, not speaking a single coherent word except Sebastian's name and variations of tight, gorgeous and, perfect.

He knew all that could come of this and yet here he was, falling apart, crying out incoherencies, and he thinks that maybe so quietly he might not have been heard, declaring love.

His honestly impressive brain was having trouble understanding how this could technically be the same thing he'd done hundreds of times. Technically this was fucking, the raw perfection of moving with someone and feeling the entire cosmos in a thrust, but this… this came with images that he'd never dared imagine, thoughts he could never have, the one adventure he would never live. He crashed his lips against Dave's, trying to shut off the stupid thoughts even if only to drown them in the terrifying feeling of wanting forever.

Dave doesn't expect Seb to come first, in fact it catches him so off guard that the clench of muscles around him and the sight of Sebastian, back arched and voice choked, throws him over the edge.

With the last edge of strength in his body he tries to keep from collapsing his whole weight onto the tangle of loose limbs Sebastian has become under him, but he doesn't seem to have the same idea. He finds himself pulled down; as if Sebastian decided his favorite multi-purpose use for his boyfriend was post-coital blanket, "M'gonna crush you."

"That ship has sailed," Seb mumbled against his neck, "and you're a rotten liar, no virgin lasts longer than me."

Dave tried to chuckle but he was already half pulled into sleep, "Just that special."

"Yeah," Sebastian whispered, pulling the forgotten blanket over them and pressing his lips over Dave's relaxing heart, "you are."


End file.
